Army of the Golden Dragon
by mah29732
Summary: An evil army is being created by a golden dragon of the West. It is up to Clay and Omi to stop it from also recruiting Kimiko and Raimundo to be the commanders of its army.
1. Legend of the Golden Dragon

Army of the Golden Dragon

Chapter 1: Legend of the Golden Dragon

In a dark cave in the Scandinavian region of the world, a shadow gazes directly toward an underworld army of statue soldiers awaiting to be called upon to fight for a brutal cause.

"Yes my warriors" said the shadowy figure as it stood right on the ledge, "soon you shall have your two generals arrive to guide you to victory. Once the dragons of wind and fire are injected with my curse, you shall rise and take control of this world!"

The scene then switches to Master Fung and the other temple monks who were quite busy meditating. To which after the statement of the mysterious figure, Master Fung's eyes suddenly went wide open.

"Did you feel that?" asked Master Fung to the other temple monks who responded by nodding, "Trouble is afoot and I believe our two most special Xiaolin monks are its targets."

"What's the problem?" asked Dojo who just came into the scene.

"The golden dragon is back" replied Master Fung.

"You mean?" asked Dojo.

"I'm afraid so" replied Master Fung, "Dojo, I want you to gather only Omi and Clay. Raimundo nor Kimiko must not know of this."

"You got it" said Dojo to which he quickly left the scene to get Omi and Clay.

Meanwhile, both Omi and Clay were quite busy practicing sparing with each other. Each using their own Wudai elements against them.

"See if you can dodge something like this!" shouted Clay as he leaped toward Omi using his Earth Wudai element sending a large slab of Earth right toward Omi.

"I think not!" replied Omi as he used his full extend of his water Wudai element to its fullest extend and sending the large slab of Earth into nothing but dust.

"Alright, enough sparing" said Dojo as he stepped right between them, "Master Fung wants you two ASAP."

"Well if this is another Wudai mission, why not also ask Kimiko and Raimundo to come along?" asked Clay.

"Sorry, Master Fung has instructed me not to tell them" replied Dojo, "he would explain things once you get to his chambers."

"So why does Master Fung wish to exclude Raimundo and Kimiko if this is a new Wudai mission for us?" asked Omi as he began to walk with Clay.

"I'm not sure little partner, but I am probably sure it's only something that we can handle" replied Clay.

As the two Xiaolin monks arrived on the scene, Master Fung was pleased to immediately see them.

"Ah, I'm glad that you two came along" said Master Fung, "we have urgent business to attend."

"So why exclude Kimiko and Raimundo from this assignment?" was the first question Clay had asked to Master Fung.

"This assignment you are ordered is to find two Shen Gong Wu, the first one is known as the Medusa Stone which can turn people into stone, the other Shen Gong Wu is its antidote if you were to put it and it's called the Re-Animator Gem" replied Master Fung, "as for the reason why Kimiko and Raimundo are excluded from this assignment is that there is an army gathering in the Scandinavian region of the world led by a golden dragon. This golden dragon is even more powerful than Chase Young and when Chase, Master Monk Guan and Master Dashi were fighting this golden dragon in that region of the world, Chase had to use the Medusa Stone to turn the golden dragon's army into stone."

"So what does this have to do with Kimiko and Raimundo?" asked Omi.

"I have feared the golden dragon has desired to recruit two commanders to lead his army to reconquer the lands that he was driven from back in ancient times" replied Master Fung, "he has a special armor made especially for the two commanders that would forcibly attached to them once they have been apprehended. The armor is quite special in the fact that it can turn whoever is wearing it into a golden dragon."

"Talk about of a major fire storm should that ever happen" remarked Clay.

"Dojo will be happy enough to take you to search for the Medusa Stone" said Master Fung as Dojo entered the scene again.

"Yea, so let's get going and stop this army of that golden dragon before he strikes again" said Dojo as he enlarged himself.

As Dojo began to take off with only Clay and Omi onboard, Kimiko and Raimundo were quite busy practicing sparing with each other when Raimundo noticed Dojo leaving the temple with Clay and Omi onboard.

"Say, where the heck are they heading off to?" asked Raimundo as he spotted the three flying off into the distance.

"I'm not entirely sure" replied Kimiko, "if this were another Wudai mission, why not include us?"

"I say we go and follow them" said Raimundo as he and Kimiko began to head to the vault where the Shen Gong Wu were kept, "we can use the Silver Manta Ray to secretly follow them."

"But if this were a dangerous mission" replied Kimiko being cautious as the two were heading to the vault, "I am sure they had a good reason not to include us to be along the journey."

"But I'm their designated leader" said Raimundo, "I should have a right to follow where my fellow teammates are heading off to."

As the two Xiaolin monks were prepared to secretly follow off their teammates, a shadowy figure was certainly watching the events through a crystal ball, in a dark cavern.

"Yes, that's right my two commanders" laughed the golden dragon, "follow your teammates right into my trap."

But as the golden dragon hoped to gain two commanders for his army, in Jack Spicer's mansion, Jack Spicer was just finish building his latest mechs that would be able to challenge the Xiaolin monks.

"Spicer, are you finished with that?" asked Wuya as she came into the scene.

"I'm almost done" said Spicer as he was just about finished with the wrench on his mech.

"Well it's about time" said Hannibal as he also followed Wuya into the scene.

"I have also detected some Shen Gong Wu" added Wuya, "we should go track down the Medusa Stone, name says it all as it can turn people into stone."

"Alright, let's get going" said Jack as he got onto his mech and invited Wuya and Hannibal to get onto their mechs, "let's go test these babies out."


	2. Medusa Stone

Chapter 2: Medusa Stone

Dojo along with Clay and Omi had finally arrived in what looked like to be the ruins of ancient Greece.

"I should have guessed the Medusa Stone would be located right here" said Clay.

"We must hurry if we wish to stop this army of this golden dragon" said Omi as they got off of Dojo.

"The Medusa Stone shouldn't be too far from here" said Dojo as he shrank himself back into his normal size.

But before the two Xiaolin warriors could go any further, a laser from out of nowhere nearly missed the two Xiaolin warriors.

"Not so fast" said Jack as he lowered right into the scene in his new mech suit on its jetpack along with also Wuya and Hannibal Roy Bean following closely behind him.

"So where did your usual Jackbots go to?" asked Clay.

"I just wanted to test my new mech suit out first" replied Jack, "a small change to my usual routine, say where the heck are the other two Xiaolin losers?"

"None of yours business Jack Spicer" said Omi, "now leave or we shall defeat you three."

"I would like to see you try that" laughed Jack.

"Very well Jack, you along with Wuya and Hannibal have made your last mistake" said Omi.

Omi was the first one to launch his attack against Jack, Wuya and Hannibal. He attempted to use his Wudai water element powers against the three mechs to which Jack then yawned as he pressed a button on the mech which then propped up the shields of the three mechs. Jack then grabbed Omi and decided to play ball with him.

"It's time to play ball with this cheese head!" laughed Jack as he threw Omi right directly to Wuya who caught him in the mech's claws.

"Here's the ball, coming your way!" shouted Wuya as she threw Omi right directly toward Hannibal.

"Got him!" laughed Hannibal, "Here comes the cheese ball Spicer!"

"Clay, help!" cried Omi as Hannibal used his mech suit to throw Omi right directly toward Jack who was still going to have some "fun" with Omi.

"Hang on there partner!" shouted Clay as he was observing the scenery on what to use as he then observed some fallen ancient Greek columns on the ground.

Clay then used his Earth Wudai element powers and picked up the fallen Greek columns.

"Hey Spicer, why don't you try to catch these?" asked Clay as he used his Earth Wudai element power by picking up the fallen Greek columns and throwing them right directly at Spicer to which he had no time to turn on the shield to protect him.

"A little help here?" asked Jack as he was trying to use his mech suit to get the huge slab of ancient Greek columns off of him.

"You three are not going anywhere" said Omi as he finally regained control, "because we're going to get that Shen Gong Wu."

"Not if we have anything to do about that" said Hannibal as he then began to look at the many buttons on his mech and began to press them to which then formed various rockets emerging from the armaments of the mech targeting the two Xiaolin warriors, "time to fire at will!"

The rockets were fired right directly at the two Xiaolin warriors. Clay quickly used his Wudai Earth element powers and grabbed a large slab of Earth as a shield protecting the two Xiaolin monks along with Dojo to which the rockets exploded.

"Get that Shen Gong Wu" said Hannibal as he turned to Wuya who was helping getting Jack up on his feet, "once we have the Medusa Stone we can turn these two Xiaolin losers into stone!"

"That's what you think" said Clay as he finally used his Earth Wudai element powers and took the slab of Earth which was protecting Omi, Clay and Dojo and threw it right directly at Wuya, Jack and Hannibal to which sent them flying across the ground and right into the water.

"Nice going Spicer" said Hannibal as he along with Wuya and Jack were slowly sinking in the water in their mech suits.

"Hang on, these mechs also have submarine abilities too" said Jack as he pressed some buttons on his mech along with also Hannibal and Wuya doing the same.

"Come on, we can still make it" said Dojo as Clay and Omi were heading toward the direction of where the Medusa Stone might be located, "I think we're just about here."

"So that's the Medusa Stone" said Clay as he observed a shiny stone displayed on an alter in an abandon temple.

"Come on, let's just get the Shen Gong Wu and get out of here before Jack Spicer comes here" said Dojo.

But before Clay could retrieve the Medusa Stone from its parchment, a strange golden dragon out of nowhere came and grabbed the Shen Gong Wu from its display case before Clay could ever grab it.

"What in the heck?! cried Clay as he observed the large golden dragon taking the Medusa Stone with its claws.

"I do apologize to you two Xiaolin monks for taking your Shen Gong Wu" said the golden dragon as he landed right on the ground, "but I can't allow you to have the Medusa Stone."

"And why not?" asked Omi as he was just getting into his fighting stance ready to face the golden dragon.

"I think my stone warriors can tell you why" replied the golden dragon as just in a flick of the golden dragon's tail revealed to be stone warriors ready to defend their master, "see, I can immediately tell the future that you two Xiaolin warriors would not invite my two commanders to join your mission because it would endanger their safety and also the safety of the rest of the world. But I can somehow tell that they will come along shortly."

"Just what do you want with Raimundo and Kimiko?" asked Clay.

"Why to lead my army of stone warriors and to become a golden dragon like myself" replied the golden dragon, "but I am afraid even if they arrive here to save you two, it'll be quite too late."

The golden dragon then gave an evil grin toward his stone warriors signaling them to move right on Clay and Omi to which they were prepared for quite an intensive fight.


	3. Unwanted Encounter

Chapter 3: Unwanted Encounter

It was just between Clay, Omi, the golden dragon and his stone warriors facing face to face. Omi launched the first attack against one of the stone warriors. Omi unleashed his Wudai water element power against the stone warrior which sent a large wave of water right toward the stone warrior turning it nothing but to dust.

"Impressive display" said the golden dragon as he then signaled two other stone warriors to target Clay, "let's see if your cowboy friend can handle this one."

The two stone warriors then launched their attack against Clay to which Clay quickly grabbed a slab of the Earth and threw it right directly at the two stone warriors turning them into nothing but pieces.

"Is that all you got?" asked Clay as he was dusting himself off, "I'm afraid you're going to have to hand over the Medusa Stone to us."

"Oh, I don't think that'll happen anytime soon" replied the golden dragon with one snap of his claws and several more stone warriors appeared right from the ground of the Earth.

The group of stone warriors were just about to make their attack against the two Xiaolin warriors when suddenly the Silver Manta Ray appeared right out of nowhere with Raimundo piloting it.

"Ah, there are my two main commanders now" said the golden dragon as he gave an evil smile to the Silver Manta Ray as it landed on the ground to which the two Xiaolin warriors inside got out to aid their comrades.

"Raimundo, Kimiko, what are you two doing here?" asked Omi, "Master Fung specifically told us not to bring you along."

"Sorry Omi" replied Raimundo as he noticed the group of stone warriors prepared for a fight, "but this just doesn't seem to be fair."

"So let's give these stone creeps a good old fashion whooping?" asked Kimiko.

The four Xiaolin warriors now united formed the Wudai Orion Formation and launched their Wudai powers into action by destroying each one of the stone warriors with their Wudai powers. Raimundo and Kimiko then began to approach the golden dragon to which the golden dragon quickly used its fire breath as a way to keep both of the two Xiaolin warriors away.

"Now isn't the time that you two should be joining to lead my army to victory" said the golden dragon as it then began to flap its wings in attempt to leave the scene in a hurry, "but the next time you two come along, I'll make sure I'll have ample enough time to make you two lead my army to victory."

"Uh, what did he mean by that?" asked Raimundo as he kicked the last stone warrior down.

"I think he means the next time you fight him, you'll be on his side!" replied Dojo who came out of his hiding place.

"I don't see what's the big deal on why Master Fung didn't want us to join you two in this Wudai mission" added Kimiko.

"Look, whatever the reason is, I am pretty sure it's pretty good" said Clay, "it would just be best if you went back to the temple before Master Fung finds out that you two are gone."

"Don't give me that look Clay" said Raimundo as he stood right up to Clay right to his face, "I'm the defacto leader of this group, and I say Kimiko and I come along with you two. That's an order from your leader."

"Well I'm taking orders from Master Fung and he told us that you two should stay at the temple, so vamos" replied Clay as he stepped out in a huff, "come on Omi, let's find the Re-Animator Gem before that golden dragon vermin does."

"You got it" said Omi to which Dojo enlarged himself as the two Xiaolin warriors hopped onto Dojo.

"Sorry, I hate to leave you two here" said Dojo as he was about to take off to Raimundo and Kimiko, "but it's under Master Fung's orders."

"Well this certainly stinks" sighed Raimundo as Dojo took off toward Clay and Omi's destination, "how come we can't come along with them?"

"Yea, Clay and Omi could use our help" added Kimiko.

"Aw, look at this" said Hannibal as he along with Jack Spicer and Wuya got out of the water with the help of Jack Spicer's mech inventions, "well it seems like we may have lost some Shen Gong Wu, but looks like we can have a small consolation."

"Hey, how come you two weren't with the cheese ball and the cowboy?" asked Jack who was quite curious to why he didn't see Raimundo or Kimiko there with the two other Xiaolin monks.

"None of your business" replied Raimundo.

"Who cares what's the reason" said Hannibal as he was reading his mech to be prepared for battle, "I say we just take these two on."

"Way ahead of you" said Jack as he pressed the buttons on his mech which began to launch the various rockets from the mech targeting Kimiko and Raimundo.

Raimundo quickly then used his wind Wudai powers which then began to redirect the rockets right directly at Jack's mech to which Jack then quickly lifted the shield around his mech.

"Ha, you Xiaolin loser will have to do better than that" laughed Jack.

"Try this one on for size" said Wuya as she then began to turn on her mech's machine gun to which Kimiko did her best to dodge the bullets.

"How about some of this instead?" asked Kimiko as she then used her Wudai fire powers and destroyed the machine guns that were attached to Wuya's mech.

"Well that was quite a bumper for you" said Hannibal to Wuya as he then began to move his mech to her aid, "let's try something like this on for size!"

Hannibal while controlling his mech began to fire lasers at both Kimiko and Raimundo quite rapidly. The two Xiaolin warriors began to try to dodge the lasers as best as they could.

"This is too much!" cried Raimundo as he along with Kimiko took shelter on a fallen column nearby.

"Peak a boo, I see you!" laughed Hannibal as he removed the fallen column revealing Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Take this you bean!" cried Kimiko as she used her fire Wudai powers against Hannibal which all he did was put up his shield.

"Ha, you think that'll hurt me?" laughed Hannibal.

"No, but a combination of our powers might" replied Raimundo as he and Kimiko combined their Wudai powers and created a fire storm which was sent right toward Hannibal.

The heat on the mech was too intense for Hannibal to which he then pressed the eject button which sent the evil bean parachuting out of the mech as it exploded into pieces landing right on the shoulder of Wuya's mech.

"Come on, let's get that other Shen Gong Wu before those two other Xiaolin losers beat us to the punch" said Hannibal to Wuya.

"Yea, yea let's get the heck out of here before another one of my mech's explodes" said Jack as he and Wuya left with Hannibal on the two remaining mechs.

"Come on, let's chase them down" said Raimundo as he and Kimiko leaped back into the Silver Manta Ray and began to speed off following the three.


	4. An Ambitious Capture

Chapter 4: An Ambitious Capture

Dojo along with Clay and Omi had arrived to the scene of where the Re-Animator Gem would be located, as it seemed it was in some sort of jungle scenery.

"Looks like this is the place" said Dojo as he landed while Clay and Omi got off of him, "the Re-Animator Gem should not be that far away."

"Well, we should get there before that vermin golden dragon does" said Clay as he along with Omi and Dojo hurried off.

Meanwhile, Jack Spicer, along with Wuya were following toward that same direct place on their mechs with Hannibal hanging on to the shoulder of Wuya's mech as the two mechs were using their jetpacks to follow to the direction of the two Xiaolin warriors.

"Are we just about there yet?" asked Hannibal as he was trying to hold onto the shoulder of Wuya's mech.

"Just a little further" replied Wuya, "I can tell that our two Xiaolin friends are on foot. We should beat them if we speed things up."

"You got it" said Jack as he along with Wuya began to push the buttons on their mechs boosting the speed.

"Uh, not too fast!" cried Hannibal as he was trying to cling onto Wuya's mech as it began to speed off with Jack Spicer's at quite a fast speed.

Jack, Wuya along with Hannibal had arrived first of where the location of the Re-Animator Gem might be located. The two mechs landed in what seemed to be like a ruined temple deep in the jungle.

"Looks like this is the place" said Jack as he began to use his mech to scan the area.

"The Re-Animator Gem shouldn't be too far from here" said Wuya, "I can sense it's presence."

"Good" said an unfamiliar voice to the three Heylin members as they spotted what looked like to be a golden dragon flying right down to the area, "because I'm going to take that Shen Gong Wu for myself."

"Say, you wouldn't happen to be with those Xiaolin losers, would ya?" asked Hannibal.

"No, I have my own ambitions, and they don't include sharing it with some pathetic excuse of being evil doing sneaks like you Heylin types" replied the golden dragon.

"Why you little" said Wuya as she began to press the buttons on the mech readying the rockets targeting the golden dragon.

"Oh, you think those are going to work against me?" laughed the golden dragon, "Put those away before that mech explodes to pieces."

"Sorry, but this Shen Gong Wu is ours" replied Wuya as she began to fire the rockets at the golden dragon.

But before the rockets could reach the golden dragon, the dragon spawned several stone warriors in his place to which were used as a shield to protect him. The rockets then exploded, and as the dust cleared.

"Now my minions, get them" ordered the golden dragon to his stone warriors.

The stone warriors began to charge at the two meches to which Jack and Wuya began to take out the heavy laser weapons and began to fire at the stone warriors destroying each one of them as they attempted to attack them.

"This is all you have?" laughed Jack as he was enjoying being quite trigger happy.

"While you two do just that" said the golden dragon as he began to head toward where the Re-Animator Gem was located, "I'll be taking the Shen Gong Wu."

As the golden dragon began to approach the ruined temple of where the Re-Animator Gem was on its display, a large slab of Earth came out of nowhere, nearly hitting the golden dragon if he didn't move just in the nick of time.

"The next one won't miss" said Clay to which the golden dragon turned around and noticed Omi, Clay and Dojo.

"So, you care to try to take this Shen Gong Wu from my hand?" laughed the golden dragon as he showed the two Xiaolin warriors the Medusa Stone, "Come get it then."

Clay along with Omi then raced toward the golden dragon as they used their Wudai element powers against him. Omi gathered up the water Wudai element and fired a blast of it at him, sending him crashing against some ruined walls. It was then Clay's turn to use his Wudai powers and grab the slab of Earth that was right under the golden dragon, and threw him right onto the ground. The golden dragon then used up his energy and destroyed the large Earth slab that was on him.

"So that's it, that's all you Xiaolin monks have to offer against me?" laughed the golden dragon.

But before the golden dragon could turn and head to grab the Re-Animator Gem from its display, a large combination of wind and also a fireball came out of nowhere blasting the golden dragon sending him crashing right toward where the Shen Gong Wu was. As he turned around, he then saw it was Raimundo and Kimiko who just came into the scene thanks to using the Silver Manta Ray.

"Well, my two commanders have once again come to my aid" laughed the golden dragon as he quickly recovered from the attack by Raimundo and Kimiko.

"Aid, what the heck are you talking about?" laughed Raimundo, "We just blasted you full power with our combination of our Wudai powers."

"And we'll do it again if you're not careful" added Kimiko.

"Here, try these on!" laughed the golden dragon as he threw some sort of strange armor to Raimundo and Kimiko who caught it.

"What the heck do these do?" asked Raimundo to which the armor began to leap right onto him along with also Kimiko.

"I guess this must be the thing Clay and Omi were warning us about!" cried Kimiko as the armor was taking control over her as well.

"Kimiko, Raimundo, we're coming!" cried Clay as he along with Omi began to rush toward their aid.

"Not so fast" said the golden dragon as he summoned more stone warriors prepared to face the two Xiaolin monks, "just delay them."

The stone warriors did as they were told. They attacked both Clay and Omi quite relentlessly while the strange armor that the golden dragon had thrown toward Raimundo and Kimiko had already taken control over them and the Re-Animator Gem removed from its position.

"Come my commanders" said the golden dragon as he grabbed the Re-Animator Gem from its display, "we have an army to command."


	5. Lesser of the Evils

Chapter 5: Lesser of the Evils

As the battle between the stone warriors, Clay and Omi intensified, the golden dragon and his two commanders-Raimundo and Kimiko were just leaving the scene. The special armor to which the golden dragon had thrown to the two Xiaolin warriors had the ability to also change themselves into golden dragons. They then immediately took off in flight to which it was too late for Clay or Omi to stop.

"Dog darn it!" cried Clay as he threw a large slab of Earth against several stone warriors, "They got away!"

"I could use some help over here!" cried Omi as he was trying to dodge some of the attacks by the stone warriors.

But as it seemed as if the two remaining Xiaolin warriors were just about to be surrounded by more stone warriors, laser blasts from out of nowhere came and destroyed each one of the stone warriors that began to surround them. As the dust cleared, it was Jack Spicer, Wuya and Hannibal who appeared.

"Well, if it isn't our cheese ball" said Jack, "and his cowboy friend."

"Look, we're in a bit of a pickle, and I don't think it would suit us well if we fought each other" said Clay.

"I think we can both come to some sort of mutual agreement, although it would have to be temporary" said Hannibal as he leaped down from Wuya's shoulders onto the ground.

"Just what the heck are you doing?" asked Wuya as she whispered to Hannibal.

"Just let me go at this in forming a temporary alliance with these two" replied Hannibal, "you know, just until we get close to the Shen Gong Wu we came for?"

"Fine with me" said Wuya.

"Boys" said Hannibal as he hopped toward Clay and Omi, "I have a great request that would benefit the both of us."

"And what might that be?" asked Clay.

"That you join us in defeating the golden dragon and free your two friends" replied Hannibal.

"Well, it does sound tempting" replied Omi as he then turned to Jack, "do you have two more mechs that Clay and I can borrow?"

"Fine, if it'll get us to those Shen Gong Wu that golden dragon has" replied Jack.

"Whoa, whoa" said Dojo as he stepped in between Hannibal and the two Xiaolin warriors, "how can we trust these three?"

"Well, I don't like teaming up with an evil bean like Hannibal" replied Clay, "but it seems that we have no choice to side with the lesser of the evils."

"I hate to agree, but we should align ourselves with Jack Spicer, Wuya and Hannibal" added Omi, "that is, until we free Raimundo and Kimiko."

"Well, alright" said Dojo as he hesitated to agree.

"Let's head back to the lab first and get another mech for Hannibal and you two" said Jack to which Dojo enlarged himself and he along with the two remaining Xiaolin warriors began to follow Hannibal, Wuya and Jack.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Dojo as he was flying across the ocean following Hannibal who was on Wuya's mech shoulder and also Jack Spicer.

"I am sure as sure can be" replied Clay, "just what the heck does that golden dragon really want with Raimundo and Kimiko anyway?"

Meanwhile, in a dark cavern near the Scandinavian region of the world, the golden dragon had arrived back in his lair with Raimundo and Kimiko wearing the special golden armor.

"My followers" said the golden dragon as he stood on a podium, "I have brought you two commanders who can lead us to victory."

The stone warriors then turned to the podium as Raimundo and Kimiko took to the stage where the stone warriors began to cheer them on. Meanwhile, back at Jack Spicer's lab, Jack was finishing up the touches of three new mechs.

"How long are you on those mechs?" asked Clay as Jack was busy with some of his tools.

"Don't worry, I'm almost finished with these three" replied Jack.

"The next mech that I control better not explode on me" added Hannibal.

"Yea, yea, I made your mech especially strong" replied Jack.

"Good, it better be" said Hannibal.

"We should really hurry" said Omi after Jack had finished the final touches on the three new mechs.

"I'm all done here" said Jack as he then left to get back onto his mech.

Clay along with Omi and Hannibal got into their mechs. The mechs at first to Clay and Omi were having quite a hard time trying to maintain control. One incident included where Omi began to topple a shelf of tools right onto the floor.

"Hey, be careful there!" cried Jack, "I can't ask for my mom for more allowance on those tools."

"Well excuse me" said Omi, "you try controlling something as heavy like this."

"Come on, we better head to wherever that golden dragon took Raimundo and Kimiko" said Clay.

"Then we shouldn't waste anymore time" said Dojo as he along with Wuya began to detect where the Shen Gong Wu may be.

As the two Xiaolin warriors, along with Hannibal, Wuya and Jack began to start the jetpacks on their mechs, Dojo began to lead the way. It was not until a few hours later that they had finally arrived at what seemed to be part of the Scandinavian region of the world.

"Where the heck do you think we are?" asked Clay as he landed his mech with its jetpack.

"I think we're in the Scandinavian area of the world" replied Dojo to which he began to look around the place, "hmm, this place is oddly familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Alright then, then what did this place remind you of?" asked Hannibal.

"Uh, I think it reminded me of them!" cried Dojo as large groups of stone warriors had surrounded them in a circle.

"So what do you say we just waste these stone warriors already?" replied Jack as he began to ready his rockets from his mech.

"Same here" added Wuya as she readied her weapons.

"Uh, which button did you press to get those rockets?" asked Omi as he was still confused on how to use the mech.


	6. Into a Showdown

Chapter 6: Into a Showdown

It seemed as if the two Xiaolin warriors along with Hannibal, Wuya, Jack and Dojo were surrounded by stone warriors ready for quite a fight.

"Uh, why are they not making the first move against us?" asked Clay as he noticed the stone warriors were just standing quite still.

Suddenly, a row of stone warriors then got right out of the way, as the golden dragon followed closely behind him were Raimundo and Kimiko being controlled by some sort of special golden armor.

"Well, is this the resistance?" laughed the golden dragon as he noticed the six intruders, "I say we make this quick and painless. Get them!"

Raimundo and Kimiko then leaped right onto action by using their Wudai powers. Jack immediately began to use his mech and fire his lasers at Kimiko and Raimundo who were running right toward him at a very fast pace. Raimundo used his wind Wudai powers with a combination of Kimiko's fire Wudai power and sent a large fireball at Jack Spicer to which he then ejected himself from his mech.

"I'm out of here!" cried Jack as he parachuted from the scene right before his mech exploded into various pieces, "You people are on your own!"

"Let the weak one leave" said the golden dragon, "I think it's time that you take on your two former comrades."

"Enough of this using this fancy contraption" said Clay as he got out of his mech along with Omi, "I say, if that golden dragon wishes to use Raimundo and Kimiko as his puppets, we give him a real fight."

"Suit yourself" said Hannibal as he was busy firing the rockets at the stone warriors, "I'm having the time of my life!"

"If we could lure Raimundo and Kimiko into a showdown, perhaps the golden dragon would have no choice to let them go free" said Omi.

"Sounds like a good plan Omi, but I think he along with those larger stone warriors are guarding the Shen Gong Wu" said Clay.

"Then let's make a break for it" said Omi.

Both Xiaolin warriors dashed right toward where the golden dragon was, but not before Raimundo and Kimiko transformed into golden dragons themselves with the special armor that was thrown onto them. Raimundo as a golden dragon held his breath and began to blow right at Clay who was trying to hang on.

"This reminds me of those twisters back at home" said Clay to which he then held onto a slab of Earth and propped it up to be used as a shield from the winds, "but I think I can handle it."

While Clay was still being pounded down by Raimundo, Omi was having quite enough trouble of his own, as Kimiko who was a golden dragon now began to shoot fire from her mouth trying to roost the poor Xiaolin monk.

"This is too much for me!" cried Omi.

"Hey cheese ball!" cried Hannibal as he noticed a lake nearby, "You might want to use those fancy Wudai powers of yours against her!"

"Thanks for the tip!" cried Omi as he began to race toward the lake with Kimiko flying right above him.

As Omi finally reached the lake, he nearly fell right into it but Kimiko managed to then shoot a fireball sending him falling right into the lake.

"Ha, big mistake!" laughed Omi as he sprout up from the lake using his Wudai powers, "Now you're going to get it!"

Omi then used his Wudai powers and fired a large ball of water right toward Kimiko. She stumbled right to the ground and couldn't breath anymore fire at Omi who quickly dashed right toward where the two Shen Gong Wu were, the Medusa Stone and the Re-Animator Gem. But as Omi along with Clay who finally managed to get around Raimundo were heading in the same direction, Raimundo and Kimiko were right on their trial. As the two Xiaolin warriors grabbed the two separate Shen Gong Wu, the claws of Raimundo and Kimiko's grabbed each of them.

"Well, it certainly sounds like my commanders and their former comrades are heading down to a showdown" said the golden dragon, "what do you wager since you don't seem to have other Shen Gong Wu? How about you two pledging your loyalty to me?"

"And if we win the showdown, you will have no other choice to set Raimundo and Kimiko free" added Clay.

"Fine" said the golden dragon, "name of the game is Warrior's Quest, the first team to win the showdown wins their prize."

Before everyone's eyes, the entire scene began to change into an almost heaven-like scene on the lines of ancient Norse heaven-style, along with also an arena setting with Dojo, Hannibal and Wuya on one side and the golden dragon and his stone warriors on the other side.

"Let the games begin!" shouted the golden dragon.

"Uh, to be corrected, I think it's Gong Yi Tampi!" corrected Dojo.

"Yea, yea, whatever" said the golden dragon.

Both Omi and Clay were right up against Raimundo and Kimiko who were still in their golden dragon forms.

"Uh, Omi, do you have any idea how to get out of this one?" asked Clay.

"Just do what I do, run!" cried Omi.

Omi then began to run for his life throughout the arena as Kimiko then began to chase him down for what he did to her back with using his Wudai water powers. Clay, likewise, was having trouble of his own as Raimundo began to use his golden dragon jaws to attempted to literally take a bite out of Clay to which Clay was holding right onto the mouth of the dragon trying to prevent it.

"Sorry Raimundo, but I guess you're taking this way too literal!" shouted Clay as he used his Wudai power strength and managed to pick up Raimundo and throw him right against Kimiko who had Omi cornered.

"Wow, never saw that coming" said Dojo.

"You said it" added Hannibal.

"Come on Omi, I say let's end this now!" shouted Clay.

"You got that right" replied Omi.


	7. Unwanted Decommissioning

Chapter 7: Unwanted Decommissioning

It was right in the midst of the showdown as it seemed that both Clay and Omi were quite pinned down by Raimundo and Kimiko. Clay nodded to Omi to launch their attack formation against the two who were still golden dragons. Clay sent an avalanche of Earth right at Raimundo while Omi dosed Kimiko with his Wudai power element. The two golden dragons then collapsed to the ground.

"Get up you fools, if you loose this showdown, the armor won't be able to control you!" shouted the golden dragon from the podium, "Perhaps my two commanders might need some help."

The golden dragon then signaled two very large stone warriors to take Raimundo and Kimiko's place while they were put aside to reserve their energy, the two large stone warriors made their move against Clay and Omi. One of the stone warriors smashed its large fist at Omi to which he was able to dodge with quite ease. He then unleashed his Wudai water power and then began to attempt to turn the large stone warrior to mud.

"Ha, try to recover from that!" laughed Omi as pieces of the large stone warrior he had defeated laid right on the ground.

While Kimiko had recovered and reentered the showdown, Clay was having some trouble trying to dodge the stone warrior from trying to literally step right on him. It then seemed as if Clay were finally cornered by the stone warrior to which the stone warrior was literally going to put his foot down on him. But before the stone warrior could accomplish that, Clay used his Earth Wudai powers and lifted the stone warrior.

"Sorry to do this to you Kimiko" said Clay as he threw the large stone warrior right at Kimiko who was cornering Omi sending the stone warrior into pieces.

Kimiko eventually recovered from the attack and then began to focus her attention toward Clay. While she was doing that, Raimundo got back into the showdown and began to chase down Omi. Omi did his best to try to avoid Raimundo as he immediately spread his wings and flew right toward Omi in attempt to pick him up.

"I'm not some mouse!" cried Omi as he was being carried away by Raimundo.

It seemed as if Raimundo's strategy was to just drop Omi out of the arena, but Omi spotted a large lake of water which gave him an idea. He then used his Wudai powers and sprouted up a large sprout of water and directed right toward Raimundo sending the golden dragon falling right to the ground but Omi used his water elements to ride on the wave heading back to the center of the arena while Raimundo was out of the showdown.

"No, my commander!" cried the golden dragon as he noticed the strange armor was already off of Raimundo.

But as Omi one the battle against Raimundo, Clay was quite well pinned down by Kimiko as she continued to breath quite a lot of fire at Clay who was using a slab of Earth as a shield.

"It's about time you got here partner" said Clay as Omi came right into the scene with his wave of water, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"You got it" replied Omi as he then began to direct his wave of water right toward Kimiko who attempted to fly out of the scene.

But it was too late for Kimiko, as the golden dragon was all out of fire breath. Clay then launched a full out attack against Kimiko as he used his Earth Wudai powers to finally knock Kimiko out cold, ending the showdown.

"No, this can not be!" cried the golden dragon who was still with his stone warriors, "I can't have my army with out those two Shen Gong Wu!"

"Sorry, you have to obey the rules of the showdown" said Dojo.

"Fools!" cried the golden dragon as he began to enlarge himself, "The showdown might be over, but I am still here to call the shots!"

"What the heck happened?" asked Raimundo as he recovered from his ordeal.

"Uh, I think the thing that happened to you and Kimiko isn't over yet" replied Clay.

"Since I can't have my commanders to command my army, I'm going to force all four of you Xiaolin warriors to do the job!" laughed the golden dragon as he became quite large.

"Uh, you guys can handle this one" said Hannibal as he and Wuya began to leave quickly from the scene on their mechs by using their jetpacks.

"You four think you have managed to outwit me?" laughed the golden dragon as the Earth shook as he stomped his feet on the ground as he walked toward the four, "Because it seems that you four are outmatched!"

"I wouldn't say that" replied Jack Spicer who had just came into the scene with a very large new mech invention of his, "if there's any evil genius who's going to take down these Xiaolin losers, it's going to be me!"

Jack then begins to press the various buttons and other mechanisms on his mech and begins to obliterate the entire stone warrior army of the golden dragon.

"No, no!" cried the golden dragon as he saw his entire army in ruins and began to shrink back to his normal size, "This can't be?!"

"Oh but it is" replied Raimundo, "come on guys, let's get into our Wudai Orion Formation!"

As the four Xiaolin monks got into their Wudai Orion Formation, each one of them launched their Wudai powers into action. Giving the golden dragon a good ko, four times in a row and sending him collapsing right to the ground.

"Alright you Xiaolin losers, until next time, when I get more ammo and upgrades for his new baby, our temporary truce will end" said Jack as he took off with the powerful boosters on the mech.

"Come on, we got to get back to the temple" said Dojo as he enlarged himself and the Xiaolin monks stepped right onto him.

"I hope Master Fung doesn't give us chores to do for not knowing that we would be endanger" said Raimundo.

But of course Raimundo couldn't be more right, as the scene quickly changes to the restroom of where Master Fung handed Raimundo and Kimiko each spare tooth brushes.

"I want to see this place spotless when I get back in about three hours" said Master Fung as he left the scene.

"You and your big mouth" sighed Kimiko as she began to do the tedious chore to Raimundo which the scene promptly fades.


End file.
